1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a handle collecting structure for a socket wrench. This structure improves the collecting mode of the U.S. Pat. No. 6,684,738B2, and also improves the stiffness between the handle and the rotating rod. Meanwhile, it is also a structure having a handle which can collect some sockets neatly and is very convenient to use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art socket wrench usually has a head part of a wrench body extending horizontally. In a one-piece handle part of an appropriate length, there is a vertically oriented round chamber to be inserted by a rotating head. Through a tooth installed at the inner wall of the chamber, and a corresponding protecting piece installed at the two sides of the rotating head, when an adjustment knob on top of the rotating head is operated to select right or left rotation, it can trigger a change on one side of the projecting piece which protrudes to the side surface of the rotating head. It can then touch the tooth installed at the inner of the round chamber either to the right or to the left. The rotating head can thus have torque output either to the left or to the right in the head end part chamber. Therefore, the operation to fix or loosen the bolt can be achieved easily. In, fact during the fixing or loosening of the bolt in the prior art socket wrench, the square embedded head of the rotating head is the torque output end, and the handle is the operation torque input end. That is, the torque output end touches the bolt vertically and downwards, and the torque output end in operation forms a horizontal crossing angle to it. When the palm of the user grasps the handle part to perform a reciprocating stroke action, it is difficult to keep at a certain height (i.e., an up and down irregular vibration will be seen). Therefore, a stable touch of the rotating head with the bolt will be affected, and the torque output is thus unstable. Thus, certain degree of operation difficulty obviously exists. Furthermore, in the initial stage of the bolt fixing, the bolt screws into the object but an appropriate fixing force is not reached yet. Meanwhile, the handle part is preparing for the backward stroke of next torque output, therefore, the bolt does not have a sufficient fixing force to counteract on the rotating head. At this moment, the rotating head and the bolt that touches it will be moved simultaneously by the handle part toward a direction that will lose their fixing force. Therefore, non-smooth and difficult operations do exist in the initial stage of bolt fixing. Moreover, if the bolt length is a little bit too long and the appropriate fixing force is not reached yet, it will thus be difficult for the handle part to keep a horizontal reciprocating action. This will in turn affect the rotating head to touch precisely the bolt and to screw it forward. The fixing operation can thus fail easily.
Prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,850 B2 “TORQUE TRANSFER MECHANISM FOR SOCKET WRENCH”, targets the above-mentioned problem. The inside of the handle part of the prior art socket wrench is installed with a pivoting hole slot which penetrates into the round chamber of the head end part. An open chamber is formed at the crossing part of the chamber and the pivoting hole slot in order to accommodate an oblique gear. A handle and a rotating rod are molded and combined. A dented flash slot of an appropriate depth is formed on the front end of the handle and peripheral surface of the rotating rod. When the handle penetrates the pivoting hole slot of the handle part by the rotating rod, the flash slot can be used to let the front end protruding column be pushed to the chamber of the head end part. This facilitates the oblique gear to lock on the front end protruding column. Then the oblique gear is moved backward to the open chamber. A ring gear, which uses the dented locking slot is installed at the inner walls of the axial hole accompanied with the positioning beads installed at the slot located at the inner walls of the rotating head in order to be inserted to the rotating head. When the rotating head is inserted into the chamber of the head end part of main body, it can let the ring gear and the oblique gear inside the chamber to combine with each other. It also limits the oblique gear to stay at a fixed position inside the chamber. During the practical operation, the handle can still keep torque output by reciprocating stroke action. Meanwhile, another form of torque output with double action can be achieved through the rotating action of position point which moves the oblique gear and ring gear and finally the rotating head. This solves the drawback of prior art socket wrench. The current inventor, in an embodiment of the prior art U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,850 B2, has found that the handle and the rotating rod of the prior art are two individual components. Rotating rod is placed in a handle mold in order to be combined in a molding process. During the process, in order to obtain combination stiffness in the molding process, the rotating rod has to be inserted into the handle for a long distance. The inside of the handle thus has no further space to collect the working socket. This invention mainly aims at improving the effective collecting function of the handle of the previous application case. A handle collecting structure for a socket wrench of the current invention is thus achieved.